


In Other Words

by orphan_account



Category: Cabin Pressure, Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavily based off <a href="http://thefinalproblem-yellowcar.tumblr.com/post/25708606121/cabinwho-whopressure">this post</a> in which Martin is a Time Lord and Douglas is his companion; Martin and Douglas take a trip to Avalon to see the moonrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Words

And where did you say we were going again?

We’re going… _to_ … sorry, would you bang that bit there – thank you. We’re going to Avalon.

Surely not the Avalon I’m thinking of?

Nope, never been to that one. This Avalon boasts a hundred moons –sky’s full of them.

Surfing’s got to be incredible there.

It is, really. Hang on – pull that lever, and–

~

Another splendid landing, _Captain_. I shall never grow tired of scraping along the ground, careening hideously to a crunchy halt.

Very funny, very funny. She’s in one piece, though, that’s what matters.

Is it? I think I might have broken a few bones when I was thrown violently to the floor…

She takes care of herself, and you’re faking. Coming?

Hang on, let me make sure all my important bits are still attached.

A hundred moons, Douglas, and you’re wasting them being silly. Can’t we go?

Lead the way, _sir_.

~

Faster, Douglas! We’ve only got a few minutes until they start shining. I have to admit, I didn’t expect it would be this crowded…

I’d expect any place with more than a handful of moons would be a pretty popular spot.

Oh, for goodness' sake, _run_ , would you? We don’t have time to walk!

You might think we don’t have time, but I say we do. Unless this planet is extremely out of the ordinary, we can see the sky from anywhere we like. We could stop here and still see it. The moons aren’t going anywhere.

Yes, but I know a spot – the perfect spot. A bridge, on the outskirts of town. Far away from the noise and all these people, where you can see it better than anywhere else. But we have to hurry, or we’re not going to make it.

~

This is your perfect spot?

Doesn’t look like much now, but just give it a minute. It isn't quite moonrise yet.

When you said "outskirts," I thought you meant somewhere that could still be loosely defined as part of the city.

No one comes out here anymore, not since there was a mine collapse nearly two hundred years ago. At this point, almost everyone’s forgotten about it. That’s what makes it perfect. It’s dark, and it hasn’t got tourists jammed together like sardines.

I bet this is where you bring all your dates.

Th-the last time I came here, a long time ago, I was… by myself. Very by myself. I promised myself that even if I did find a companion, I’d keep this place a secret. Something for me to have of my very own.

And now you’ve brought me, and quite on purpose. I’m flattered.

~

...It's running a bit late tonight...

Well, if there's anything we've got plenty of, it's time. Song titles involving space.

What? Oh. Um. “Space Oddity?”

Good choice. Bit obvious, though. “Across the Universe.”

Douglas–

Giving up already?

Douglas, it’s starting.

What about – oh.

~

…Why did we come here, Martin? It’s hardly the slam-bang, exhausting business we usually put up with. I’d say this is almost downright pleasant. Not to say that I don’t find everything else… mildly enjoyable, but you must see the discrepancy.

Well… we-we-we came here, b-because… I mean, I hoped that, we, _I_ …

Succinctly put.

…I thought you’d like it. This. The-the-the whole… moon. Thing. You’re right, it – well, it’s not explosions or mysteries or running–

You _did_ just make me run not ten minutes ago–

Douglas! It’s just that… you do a lot. You put up with a lot. And I-I appreciate… having you. I mean! No! I don’t have you! That isn’t – what I meant is, th-th-that I like… being with you! A-a-as-as-as my companion! And I… oh, _sod_ it, I can’t…

Martin, please. Breathe. You’re turning purple.

I've ruined this whole thing. I’m sorry.

Actually, I don’t think you have.

D-Douglas? What are you doing?

I thought it was obvious. Don’t like it?

No! No, I – I mean – I just… yes, of course I like it. I… no one’s… held my hand in – in quite some time.

Can’t imagine why, especially not if you make a habit of bringing people to places like this.

Not often, no.

~

I have to admit: you were right. I do like it – it’s beautiful. Can I ask: why are there so many of them?

Nobody really knows. They don’t care so much, here, just like it because it's pretty. Want to go back and find out?

A little mystery never hurt anyone.

I am glad, though, Douglas. You don’t have to come with me. You could have asked to go home a long time ago.

As a matter of fact, I don’t think I could. I’ve grown accustomed to this. Being a pilot seems awfully boring once you’ve travelled the stars. To put it bluntly: I’m happy, Martin. More than I would be anywhere else.

Oh… Douglas?

Hmm?

Could I… I mean, would it be all right if… do you…

Still haven’t quite clued in, have you? The answer is yes, Martin. The answer’s been yes since you asked me to come with you.

Oh.

I rather think that’s your cue, Captain.

~

_In other words, hold my hand…_

Do I know that one?

You might. Come on, Martin. We’ve got some flying to do.

**Author's Note:**

> When I initially saw the post linked above on Tumblr, it clawed its way into my heart and made a little nest there, and I knew I had to throw my own hat into the ring and give this crossover thing a try. Personally I like the idea of calling it Whopressure, but that's just my opinion. Again, this is heavily based on the post linked above, so I don't even claim responsibility for the idea of it.
> 
> It almost seemed a little weird writing for these two, knowing that Arthur and Carolyn aren't on the scene (or at least not yet, never say never), but the good thing about this being a radio show is that they have beautifully strong voices and personalities that translate well into almost anything. Martin'd be a wonderful Time Lord - confident at the helm of his TARDIS, occasionally stuttery and stumbly when trying to take control of a crisis, but always capable of pulling it off in the end. And really, who'd be better qualified as his companion than Douglas?
> 
> Unbeta'd, un-britpicked, therefore personal apologies are in order if there're any mistakes.


End file.
